


Warm Memories, Warmer Hearts

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: After three Christmases spent on Earth together, the Doctor and Rose take to the stars to start their own holiday celebrations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



“It’s a _time machine_ , Mum,” Rose explained for at least the tenth time that week. “Me an’ the Doctor want to have a bit of a celebration alone. It’s our first Christmas where the TARDIS is big enough to travel in. But I promise we’ll be home in time for Christmas dinner.”

“Twelve months, that’s all I’m saying,” Jackie said stubbornly as she draped garland across the huge evergreen in her living room.

“Oi!”

Rose giggled as the Doctor poked his head in from the kitchen, a bit of flour smeared across his cheek.

“I’ll have you know, that was not my fault!” he defended. “The TARDIS has a mind of her own, the stubborn old girl.”

“So how can you be sure you’ll be back in time for supper if that bloody ship can land whenever it wants?” Jackie challenged sharply.

“Mum,” Rose said, spinning her away from the Doctor before their ribbing could grow into a row. “Mum, you’ll just have to trust us. I know you don’t like it, but this is our Christmas gift to each other. We’ve spent three Christmases with you, like a normal family. But now we want to start celebrating Christmas in our own way.”

Jackie huffed out a breath but didn’t say anything else, and Rose knew she’d listen to her mum gripe and moan about it for the next few days. But no matter. She and her Doctor would be off in their TARDIS in just one week’s time.

oOoOo

“Are you ready, Rose Tyler?” the Doctor asked, a giddy grin on his face. He bounced on his toes as he hovered his hand over the dematerialization lever.

“Always,” she said excitedly.

The Doctor moved around the TARDIS in a loved and familiar dance as he sent them into the Vortex and to his Christmas gift destination.

The TARDIS landed with a heavy thud that had them both clinging to the central console to keep from being tossed to the ground. Rose laughed cheerfully and heard it echoed by the Doctor.

“So where are we?” she asked, skipping up next to him to look at the computer screen. But for the first time in the nearly four months since she’d been big enough to travel, the TARDIS wasn’t showing the English translation.

“It’s a surprise,” the Doctor chastised, batting her hand away as she started pressing random buttons to translate the circular symbols. “Go on and fetch a coat, eh? If we are where I planned us to be, you’ll be needing one.”

Rose leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and running down the corridor that led to their bedroom.

The Doctor, meanwhile, cracked open the door and nodded his satisfaction. He’d landed when and where he intended, for once.

“Got one for you too!”

A heavy coat was thrust into his hands, as were mittens and a scarf. The Doctor donned his winter weather apparel as Rose finished lacing up her snow boots.

“Ready, Rose Tyler?” the Doctor asked, standing in front of the TARDIS doors.

She grinned and nodded her head. The Doctor spun around and opened the door with a flourish, revealing a familiar rolling landscape of snow and ice.

Rose gasped as she was taken back almost seven years in her memories as she took a tentative step onto Woman Wept.

“Oh, this is perfect!” she gasped, staring out over the frozen waves. It was almost pitch-black, save for the dozens of strands of fairy lights strung all across the frozen waters, making them glitter and shine in the darkness.

“It is, isn’t it?” he asked, feeling quite pleased with himself. “I always meant to take you back here. Never quite got around to it.”

He watched as Rose wandered around the frozen waves. They weren’t nearly as large as the ones on the other Woman Wept, but there were still thick rivulets of ice jutting out of the waters.

“In our original universe, the waves were frozen during a storm due to some mishap with its sun,” the Doctor explained as Rose wandered around the ice. “For some reason, that never happened in this universe.”

“So why’s it all still frozen?” Rose asked curiously.

“We’re several billion years in the future of this planet,” the Doctor said. “The sun’s burnt out. Without its warmth and light, everything slowly froze. I’ll have to bring you back here before the sun burnt out. It was a beach resort then.”

“This is beautiful,” Rose murmured, and she turned back to face him. “Thank you, Doctor.”

He hummed happily at her and said, “Remember last time we were here, you made a rather excellent suggestion, should we ever return?”

He reached inside the TARDIS and pulled out two pairs of ice skates.

“Fancy a bit of ice skating on an empty planet in the starlight?” the Doctor asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rose giggled as she walked back to him. When she’d visited Woman Wept with her first Doctor, she’d teased him that they should’ve brought their ice skates after they slipped and stumbled their way through the frozen waters.

“It’s a date,” she said, giving him a tongue-touched smile as she leaned up against the TARDIS to swap out her boots for the skates.

When they were both properly laced up, the Doctor took her hand in his and guided her onto the icy surface of Woman Wept. He tried to twine their fingers together, but their mittens made that impossible. He grumbled under his breath as he took off one of her mittens and urged her to stick her bare hand into his mitten.

“Bigger on the inside,” she observed dryly when the Doctor grinned in triumph as his fingers curled around hers.

“Of course!” the Doctor said proudly.

They skated leisurely around the waves, laughing whenever one of them lost their footing and nearly toppled to the ground.

“Where’d the lights all come from?” Rose asked, her eyes widening when she realized they stretched on into the dark horizon.

“Erm, well, funny you should ask,” the Doctor said, fiddling with his scarf. “I sort of popped out one day and sort of, erm, put them up?”

“When was this?” she asked, trying not to be annoyed that he’d taken a trip in the TARDIS without her. They both promised each other they never would, just in case something went wrong, but he’d obviously worked so hard on making this trip perfect for her—for _them_ —that she couldn’t be properly angry with him.

“A few weeks ago,” the Doctor admitted sheepishly. “When you and your mum went out shopping. Nipped out for a few hours, landed back home exactly seven minutes after I left.”

“Thank you,” Rose murmured. She skated to a stop to better tug him down for a kiss. “This is beautiful.”

“You’re very welcome,” the Doctor replied with a giddy grin.

The continued skating until they were half-numb with the cold. They made their way back to the TARDIS, and were delighted when the ship had a surprise waiting for them: steam rolled out from their bathroom, bringing with it the scent of lavender. Rose patted the walls in thanks as she started stripping off her layers. The Doctor joined her a minute later, having just sent them into the Vortex for the night, and hummed his appreciation when he saw the hot bath waiting for them.

The Doctor stepped in first, wincing at the almost too-hot temperature, and slowly lowered himself into the steaming water. His skin tingled as it was thawed by the bath water, and he held out his hand for Rose. She climbed in and settled herself between his legs. She moaned as the hot water seemed to seep down to her very bones and extract the lingering chill from their ice skating excursion.

The Doctor tugged her snuggly against his front and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Merry Christmas, Rose,” he murmured, nuzzling her shoulder as he pressed long, open-mouthed kisses to her skin.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor.”

His mouth continued to explore her neck as he traced circles around her belly button and up her ribs until his fingertips just barely skirted the undersides of her breasts.

Her sharp intake of breath made him smile, and he continued to teasingly trace circles across her breasts. She leaned back against him, granting him better access to whatever part of her he wanted to touch. He scooped up the sudsy water and let it trickle all down her front, teasing her puckered nipples.

He leaned forward and trailed a series of small kisses across her cheek until Rose realized what he was after, and she turned her head to catch his lips between hers. The angle was awkward, but they didn’t mind, not when the pressure of their mouths felt so good.

They nipped and sucked each other’s lips as the Doctor’s hands grew restless. She moaned into his mouth when he scraped his fingertips through the coarse hairs between her thighs.

She spread her legs to encourage him, but he seemed content with tracing the seam where her thigh met her hip.

“Doctor, please,” she moaned, leaning her head back against his collarbone.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and finally let his fingers skate across her lower lips. She sighed out a moan and arched into his touch, urging for more.

He let his fingers slip pass the seam of her labia and into her wet, slippery heat. She gasped in pleasure and clenched her hands around his shins.

The Doctor pressed trailing kisses across her jaw until he reclaimed her lips in another kiss. She lifted her hand from the water and gripped the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Her tongue traced against his and teasingly flicked against it in such a way that was reminiscent of her mouth on a different part of him.

A part that was enthusiastically prodding against her bum.

He hummed into her mouth as he rubbed his erection lazily against the small of her back as his fingers probed her deeper.

She broke the kiss with a hiss and arched up into his touch, making water slosh up and over the tub.

He rubbed his index and middle fingers against either side of her clit as he dropped his other hand from her breast down to where his other hand was already teasing her. He eased two fingers inside her, moaning against her shoulder as he continued to rut himself against her.

“Faster,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He obliged, and put more direct pressure against her clit as he curled his fingers in and out of her more quickly. She let out that high, breathy moan he was so intimately familiar with, and he was both surprised and chuffed that she was already so close.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear as he moved his hands in time with the rocking of her hips. “Come for me, Rose.”

She arched back against him and cried out a litany of curses as her muscles squeezed his fingers then pulsed around them. The Doctor bit his lip as her movement gave his cock such delicious friction, but he wasn’t quite ready for their night to be over, so he forced his hips away from hers as he brought her down from her high.

“Blimey,” she moaned, slumping back against him.

He kissed her temple and eased his fingers out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, which unfortunately brought her back into contact with his throbbing erection.

“You didn’t…?” Rose scooted forward and reached back to take him in her hand.

He sucked in a sharp breath and reluctantly peeled her fingers away from his cock.

“In a minute,” he promised. “Let’s finish our bath first.”

“Well, I’m all warmed up,” Rose said with a cheeky grin. “So, if it’s all the same to you, let’s take this to our bed?”

The Doctor growled his agreement before he opened the drain and stood up. Rose smirked up at him, and lifted herself onto her knees and spun around so that her mouth was just inches from his cock. It had softened somewhat in the interim, but soon sprang to full attention when Rose swiped her tongue from base to tip and sucked him into her mouth.

“Oh, Gods, Rose!” he gasped, clenching his hands into fists as her clever little tongue swirled around the tip of his cock.

She reached up to stroke the base of him as she hollowed her cheeks around him and hummed.

“Shit, Rose, stop!” he ground out, feeling his stomach swoop in warning. “Stop, stop, stop. Bed. Now. Please.”

Rose pulled off of him and gave his cock one last kiss before she stood up, too.

“You little minx,” he murmured, grabbing her by the hips to tug her in for a kiss.

“Oh, you love it,” she mumbled against his mouth as his lips moved sloppily against hers.

He grunted his agreement as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He gave it a sharp nip for her cheek, then soothed it with his tongue as he dropped his hands to her bum to rub and squeeze the firm flesh.

He shuddered against her when she buried her hands into his hair and scraped at his scalp. He popped his lips away from hers and panted for breath as his arousal bubbled deep in his belly.

“Bed,” he croaked, stepping shakily out of the tub and onto the mat.

Rose followed, and they gave themselves a quick rubdown with the towel to keep from completely soaking their sheets before walking to their bed. Rose flopped down heavily, biting her lip against a smile as the Doctor’s eyes glazed over at the way her breasts jiggled on impact. His cock was still hard and the tip was flushed red, and Rose watched him wrap his hand around himself and give himself a few lazy strokes.

He snapped out of his daze when Rose arranged their pillows behind her back, and he crawled onto the bed with her. He slowly kissed his way up her feet and legs, before he pressed his lips to her inner thighs. Her muscles quivered beneath his lips as he inched his way nearer to her center, where she was radiating such moist heat.

She cried out when his tongue darted out to tease her clit, and then groaned in frustration when he continued to kiss his way up her hips.

“Bloody tease,” she growled.

“Pot, kettle,” he murmured distractedly as he sucked on the skin of her hipbones.

Rose sighed and wriggled restlessly on the bed as he continued his slow and thorough trek up her body. She loved when he got like this, when he seemed to want to worship every inch of her body, but right now she desperately wanted to feel him inside her.

“Please, Doctor,” she whimpered, knowing he could never refuse her anything when she said please. “Please make love to me.”

He exhaled raggedly and unlatched his mouth from her nipples as he settled himself into the cradle of her thighs. His wriggled his hips until his cock settled against her clit, and they both moaned at the stimulation. He shuddered and panted as his cock became slippery as he rubbed against her. He caught her lips in a fierce kiss as he continued teasing them, feeling so much love for the beautiful woman beneath him.

On the next rock of his hips, the tip of his cock slipped and bumped against her entrance. She unthinkingly reached down to line him up and sighed happily when he took the hint. He inched into her slowly, stretching her deliciously.

She shivered and clenched her fingers around his bum, wanting to yank him forward to seat him completely inside of her, but loving the slow tease.

He was finally as deep as he could go, and he groaned lowly at the feel of her hot, slick muscles gripping him tightly.

“You feel so good, love,” he murmured, leaning down to catch her lips in a slow and lazy kiss.

“So do you,” she whispered, clenching her lower muscles and grinning up at him as he gasped and surged his hips forward.

“Bloody hell, Rose,” he hissed, tentatively pulling out of her before thrusting back into her.

They settled into a rhythm almost instantly, a slow rocking of their hips that encouraged a slow buildup of pressure within them both. Their bedroom was filled with their soft sighs and moans as they made tender love to each other.

“You close, love?” the Doctor choked out when that familiar, aching pressure bubbled low in his belly.

She nodded and tightened her arms and legs around him. “Getting there.”

“Can you get there faster?” he grunted, willing himself to hold out for her. He dropped his hand between them and rubbed at her clit as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

She keened lowly as her stomach swooped in warning.

“Thank fuck,” he mumbled as he felt her walls start to pulse around him. “Come on, Rose. Come for me.”

He thrust frantically into her as she raked her nails down his spine and arched beneath him, panting and groaning his name.

“Oh, Rose,” he moaned, burying his face into her neck as he surged into her as deep as he could go as the pressure in his gut exploded outward. Pleasure pulsed through him in a familiar rush, and his muscled spasmed as he let himself get pulled under.

When he was aware of the world around him, his cheek was pillowed on Rose’s breast and Rose’s arms and legs were holding him on top of her.

“Merry Christmas, love,” he murmured, pressing a series of kisses to the swell of her breasts.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” she replied, stroking her fingers through his damp hair. “Thank you for today. It was absolutely beautiful.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said happily. “I’ve got a few more ideas about where to go before we head back to your mum’s. As you said, this is a time machine. We could travel the universe for years and still be back in time for Christmas dinner.”

Rose laughed at him and playfully swatted his bum.

“You know we can’t do that.”

He pouted up at her.

“Oh, come off it, you love my mum,” Rose said.

He sniffed sharply and nuzzled his face back into her breasts.

“If you don’t mind, can we not mention your mother when we’re in bed together?” the Doctor muttered, but Rose saw the gleam of affection in his eyes. As much as they bickered, she knew how much her mum and her Doctor loved each other.

“So, where are we gonna go next?” Rose asked, glancing up at the ceiling. The TARDIS’s gift to them had been their bedroom ceiling, which she had programmed to look like the night sky in London, minus all the light pollution.

“Hmm.” The Doctor rolled off of her and flopped onto his back. He opened his arms for her, and Rose settled her cheek on his chest. He then pointed straight above them and murmured, “That way.”

Rose stifled a grin into his skin as she asked, “That way?”

“No, hold on…” He angled his hand just a fraction to the left, and said, “That way.”

Rose giggled into his chest at the memory of their first Christmas together, and she reached up to twine his fingers with hers. She brought it to her chest and turned to hug her Doctor more tightly as she murmured, “And it is gonna be…”

“Fantastic,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.


End file.
